<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>地下室时间 by siyesir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060820">地下室时间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyesir/pseuds/siyesir'>siyesir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:16:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyesir/pseuds/siyesir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>昆汀把手套扔远，低头俯视着狼狈的弗莱迪，对方似乎陷入了半昏迷状态，嘴里时不时冒出一声呻吟。条纹毛衣的下摆因为打斗向上卷起，露出了大片烧伤的皮肤和纤细的腰线。<br/>奇怪的想法突袭了昆汀还处于混乱状态的大脑，一股热量顺势向下来到了下腹。<br/>他觉得自己一定是被恶灵搞坏了脑子。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy Krueger/Quentin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>地下室时间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梦魇的童谣渐行渐远，昆汀知道自己甩掉对方了。<br/>奥蒙德的寒风突然拂过汗湿的后背，刺得昆汀忍不住打了个寒噤。他扯了扯帽子盖住冻红的耳朵尖，小心翼翼地叹了口气，呼出的白气遮挡了本就朦胧的视线。<br/>他们已经完成了四台发电机，而且每一位幸存者都坚持到了现在——这在梦魇的献祭中可不常见。昆汀把手揣到兜里，慢慢地走向小木屋，他清楚地记得那里有一台闹钟。他得尽快把自己叫醒，梦中世界压得他喘不过气来。<br/>闹钟在地下室的入口附近滴答作响，弄得昆汀心烦意乱。更不巧的是熟悉的童谣从不远处钻入了耳朵，昆汀感觉自己心跳都漏了半拍。他加快脚步朝闹钟跑过去，刚刚还显得近在咫尺的闹钟现在看起来遥不可及。<br/>他拉扯着闹钟的机关，闹铃的声音逐渐在耳边放大，同时放大的还有那曲骇人的童谣，昆汀清晰地感受到孩童哼唱的声音就在自己背后。<br/>快点，再快点——<br/>一只强有力的手抓住了他的肩膀，打断了他在内心的急切催促。昆汀绝望地闭上了双眼，等待着那只刺入胸膛的利爪。<br/>但什么都没有发生，只有凛冽的寒风在耳边呼啸。<br/>昆汀试探着睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现眼前的景象已经恢复了正常，从梦中清醒的舒畅感让人神清气爽。<br/>然而好像哪里出了点问题。<br/>仍然搭在昆汀肩上的那只手一针见血地指出了问题所在。他慢慢扭过头，看到了同样一脸吃惊的弗莱迪·克鲁格。<br/>操。<br/>昆汀倒吸一口凉气，趁弗莱迪还没反应过来迅速出拳实实在在地打在了对方脸上。梦魇先生何时遭受过此等对待，重心不稳踉踉跄跄地跌坐到了地上。<br/>被一拳打醒的弗莱迪骂骂咧咧地啐了一口血沫，意欲起身反击，却被昆汀一脚踹中了肚子，在梦境中从未体验过的钻心疼痛叫嚣着从腹部爬向大脑，惹得弗莱迪不自主地蜷缩成一团。昆汀像是来了兴致般又补上一脚，弗莱迪脱力仰面躺在地上，手腕被死死踩住，常年不见光的右手因为手套被摘下来暴露在寒冷的空气中。<br/>昆汀把手套扔远，低头俯视着狼狈的弗莱迪，对方似乎陷入了半昏迷状态，嘴里时不时冒出一声呻吟。条纹毛衣的下摆因为打斗向上卷起，露出了大片烧伤的皮肤和纤细的腰线。<br/>奇怪的想法突袭了昆汀还处于混乱状态的大脑，一股热量顺势向下来到了下腹。<br/>他觉得自己一定是被恶灵搞坏了脑子。<br/>昆汀用力拍了拍自己的脸，有些尴尬地瞥了一眼裆部的凸起，然后又看向似乎正在逐渐恢复意识的弗莱迪。<br/>最后一台发电机可能还需要一段时间才能修好。昆汀如是想着，附身抓住弗莱迪的腿，拖着他往地下室走去。被拖行的感觉着实不好受，弗莱迪似乎完全清醒过来，像一只被踩住尾巴的野猫一样张牙舞爪，嘴里还骂着昆汀甚至都没听过的污言秽语。好在梦魇先生的体重比昆汀想象中的轻不少，虽然费了不少力气但两人还是来到了地下室。<br/>昆汀顺势把弗莱迪推到墙上，后背与坚硬的墙体碰撞让梦魇发出一声闷哼。他愠怒地瞪着始作俑者，对方一脸恬不知耻地看向别处。<br/>“你他妈到底想……”弗莱迪突然噤了声，他的视线锁定在昆汀紧绷绷的裤裆。<br/>后者被盯得有些恼火，刚要发作却被弗莱迪的一声轻笑噎了回来。“哦我的小昆汀，你可以直接告诉我的，”弗莱迪突然凑了过来，呼出的热气打在昆汀耳边，“如果你那么想操我的话。”<br/>赤裸裸的明示让昆汀涨红了脸，对方抚上自己胀痛下体的手成功把即将脱口而出的狡辩化作一声轻喘。弗莱迪露出得逞的坏笑，手指灵活地解开了昆汀的腰带，将他的裤子连同内裤一起扒了下来，已经完全勃起的阴茎迫不及待地暴露在湿冷的空气中。<br/>弗莱迪挑了挑不存在的眉毛，凑近了那根微微颤动的热物，浓重的雄性气息扑鼻而来。他试探性地伸出舌头，用舌尖勾勒龟头和柱身衔接处的沟壑，满意地听到对方轻轻吸了口气。他之前不是没接触过这些，所以还是很清楚怎么取悦一个男人。在短暂的尝试后，弗莱迪收起尖牙将柱体塞进嘴里，在发觉只能吞下一半长度后不满地翻了个白眼。<br/>突然被湿热的口腔包裹的感觉把昆汀残存的一丝不情愿扫得一干二净，他条件发射按住弗莱迪的头，恨不得把囊袋也怼进那片温暖的区域，对方喉咙受到刺激后的收缩夹得他差点没把持住。<br/>尝到前液的苦涩后弗莱迪将口中的巨物吐了出来，抬眼看着满脸意犹未尽的昆汀：“第一次总是这么着急不是吗？”他戏谑道，嗓音比之前更为沙哑，“你如果现在就射了，我们会失去很多乐趣的。”<br/>昆汀感觉自己被弗莱迪的一番话冒犯到了，他有些懊恼地再次把弗莱迪推到墙上，梦魇先生则是饶有兴趣地看着对方手忙脚乱地解着自己的腰带，脱下碍事的裤子。他的笑容一直保持得很完美，直到他意识到昆汀自以为是地觉得双方都已经准备好一场酣畅淋漓的性交时，他便再也笑不出来了。这个未经性事的青年正忙着把自己送进那个未经润滑的穴口，完全顾不上身下人慌慌张张的指示和愈发激烈的挣扎，不过作为回应他倒是抓紧了梦魇先生乱踢的脚踝，另一只手扶住性器挤进对方紧致的后庭。<br/>虽然有了唾液和前液作为润滑，但突然的入侵还是过于干涩，撕裂的感觉疼得弗莱迪惊叫出声，他感觉自己性器都软了半截。昆汀自然也好受不到哪去，他咬着牙拍了拍弗莱迪的屁股让他放松一些，成功换来对方一阵嘶嘶的咒骂声。血液从两人的交合处渗了出来，顺着昆汀的阴茎滴到了地上。<br/>“……动起来。”半晌弗莱迪才从牙缝里挤出一句话。有了血液的润滑让昆汀的动作轻松了不少，他缓慢地抽送着性器，粉嫩湿软的穴肉在每次抽离时都淫荡地挽留着粗大的棒状物，吸得他头脑恍惚。弗莱迪的阴茎也挺立起来，贴着紧实的小腹，随着昆汀的抽插轻微晃动着，前端吐出透明粘腻的液体。细碎的呻吟声丝毫不加掩饰地从梦魇的嘴里跑了出来，直弄得昆汀耳根发痒。<br/>弗莱迪意乱情迷地眯着眼睛，享受着对方不愠不火的抽送，可昆汀却偏偏在此时拔出了阴茎，后穴突如其来的空虚感搞得他倒吸一口冷气。就在他气急败坏地想要问问这个婊子在搞什么幺蛾子的时候，昆汀猛地将全部长度埋了进去，力度大得囊袋拍在臀肉上发出清脆的响声，愣是把梦魇先生即将脱口而出的脏话扭成一声色情的娇喘。他感觉那根滚烫的阴茎直直地顶到了前列腺那点，酥麻的感觉似电流般流向了全身，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来。<br/>昆汀当然不会错过对方如此剧烈的反应，死死裹住阴茎的肠肉的猛然收缩也清晰明了地告诉他找对了地方。他掰开弗莱迪钩住自己腰身的小腿，扣住瘦削的膝盖内侧将双腿拉开到最大程度，用力地撞向方才找到的点。弗莱迪则是趁昆汀俯下身时一口咬住了他的斜方肌，腥咸的味道在口腔中爆破开来。<br/>这倒不会让昆汀感到苦恼，毕竟很快弗莱迪便松了口。刚刚还穷凶极恶的小兽现在被操得神志不清，湿漉漉的眼神此刻聚焦都成了困难，嘴里胡乱地说着昆汀听不清的话语，被火焰灼坏的声带发出的声音也变了腔调。他的头向后仰着，露出了脆弱的脖颈，双手在地上乱晃企图抓住什么，最终又被本能驱使摸向了可怜巴巴胀得发疼的性器。<br/>昆汀知道对方快射了，却坏心眼地抓住了弗莱迪的手按在了地上，同时加快了抽送的速度。在前面得不到抚慰的情况下，弗莱迪只好努力地顺着昆汀抽插的节奏扭动腰肢，尽可能地让前列腺得到最佳的照顾。激烈的刺激让他拔高了嗓音喘息，蓄谋已久的高潮终于彻底击溃了梦魇的理智，小腹上的精液顺势流进了脐窝，汇聚成一滩乳白色的水洼。因为高潮引起的肠肉收缩咬紧了体内的肉棒，昆汀也顺势缴了械，在短暂的停留后恋恋不舍地拔了出来，带出些许粉嫩的肠肉，精液灌得本来平坦的小腹都微微鼓起。<br/>弗莱迪软趴趴地靠在昆汀肩上，像是睡着了一般，瘦小的身体小幅度起伏着。昆汀突然觉得好笑，却被后背的剧痛将笑容定格在脸上，耳边传来梦魇特有的坏笑声。不知何时阴险的梦魇先生又拿回了自己的手套，并在昆汀放松警惕时狠狠地来了一爪。<br/>“多谢款待。”这是昆汀在失去意识前听到的最后一句话。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>